


Times are changing but yet remain the same

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Coming home for the semester's end had just been to visit his family. His mother's Semblance activating and sending them right back to her teenage years was a bit harder to swallow, as was the whole sexual liberation that they had back then. Times changed, obviously,  but they remained similar. Girls would like sex. Men would like sex. Even when the war had been over and his mother hadn't pushed out eight children, there was still that tension.What was a guy to do if he couldn't get back home? Get with the times!This was commissioned work.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Arc Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Times are changing but yet remain the same

**This is commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

* * *

A brief visit home, just in between semesters. He’d survived the first semester with his dignity intact, his identity as a Beacon student guarded safely thanks to Cardin not making a fuss anymore and his team being great and amazing. 

“Mom!”

His mother, Antionette Arc-Desert was a woman who definitely had an affectionate nature, as he was swept up in a hug and held aloft. A woman in the prime of her life, people might call her, even if she was turning fifty-two in the next year. Being a Huntress that retired to form a family, helped.

Not a wrinkle on her skin, a tightness of the features that made her look younger than she was, as her hands held on with the strength of someone who had given birth to four children per half a decade, her breasts rubbing against his face in the way that only his mother would be able to, with not a hint of overt sensuality, still giving him that awkward feeling of getting a boner. It wasn’t something conscious, most of his sisters were affectionate in much the same way. It was a family trait from his grandmother, or so his mother had said once.

“Jaune, dear, you’ve grown!”

It was the familiar warmth of her love, the coddling and spoiling that always came with it. He’d been guilty of touching himself to the thought of some of his hotter sisters and mother from time to time when he’d been younger, and it’d all come back with just one hug. If he’d got to see her whilst she was younger, that would’ve been something that was great. 

His father had always said to Jaune that his mother was like a rabbit in heat, getting intimate with him almost off the bat, and the mothering figure that he saw there was something that was not too dissimilar to the woman that his father had spoken of, albeit a little older. He supposed that it was just a fantasy right now. 

“Mom, I’m…”

Another sandwiching between her breasts, and he wondered how things would’ve been if they were the same age, with his mother at seventeen, his grandmother at the age of forty-five, the warmth of his mother’s arms enough to soothe his worries for the time being, his eyes closing, as she rubbed over his back.

“My sweet little boy should be warm and comfortable! Come in, come in, let’s get you sitting in the living room, comfortable and without a problem.” 

Something seemed to tug at him, and he felt a little weightless, as a bright light seemed to envelop the two of them and they fell, hitting something quite soft, a loud ‘oww!’ coming from below, as he was planted face-first into an impressive bust, his mother’s body landing right on top of him, further placing him within the unknown woman’s cleavage. 

“Darn it, I knew I should’ve gotten a better window guard! Who the hell are you two?”

His mother was the first to get up, looking at whoever had spoken, the words familiar to his ears, though the accent was a little rougher than he’d usually heard it. His mother groaned softly, as he pulled his face out of the cleavage, the rather nice pale blue top and dress skirt that accompanied it being something that he hadn’t seen before yet. 

“Oh dear, I think it’s a Semblance mishap… I knew I shouldn’t have hugged you. Ah, Anti? Do you remember the lady who took you by the hand when you were missing when you were five?”

His mother spoke to the familiar-accented girl around his age, a generous set of breasts popping from her top, her eyes distrustful for a moment, but then smoothing out immediately. 

“Ah, yeah, I remember ya. You’re the lady who said that I’d be meeting my husband in a few years. Now, ya said that ya wouldn’t be visitin’ little ol’ me, and I’ve been good.”

He doubted that it was a good thing, since his mother apparently had a Semblance, his mother’s hand stroking over his cheek. 

“This is our son, Jaune.”

The snort from the 17-year-old girl was loud, as she got up, looking at him. 

“He ain’t look one bit like me. You sure you’re not mad in the headcap, lady?”

His mother didn’t talk this crassly, nor as low-brow as this, he knew, so this might just be some kind of weird reality, and there was that feeling in his gut that sort of confirmed the feeling that he had, as he watched the teenage version of his mother, who definitely had the spark of beauty in her, peer at him. 

“Mom, I’m-”

His mother shook her head. 

“Strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet, Jaune. Anti, could you go and fetch your mother? I think we will need a blanket and a bed… if Maple isn’t going to be making a fuss.”

The aunt who had died nearly thirty years ago, during an accident that had led to her contracting something incurable, genetic. His mother had always said that Aunt Maple would’ve loved him, even if she’d been a sickly child. 

“Ma! The lady’s back and she needs a bed. She brought ‘er kid with her as well!”

It was obvious that his teenage mother didn’t believe a wink of what his mother had said, his mother giving a deeper sigh at the way that his teenage mom had just dismissed the two of them. 

“I… didn’t really believe any of it until Maple died. She was just a nice lady who helped out, and mom didn’t say a word of it until after Maple died and I realized that it wasn’t all roses and sunshine.”

Her eyes looked at him, as she smiled maternally. 

“It takes a while to recharge though. I’m not… sure exactly when things will come back. It seems we’re stuck here for the time, sweetie… Sorry for ruining your holiday.”

He didn’t mind. Seeing his mother as a teenager brought back some interesting thoughts that he’d had as fantasies, as he swallowed, an older woman, perhaps looking a few years younger than his mother’s current age, entering the room. 

“You’re back again, stranger.”

There was no heat in the words of the old woman, as Jaune caught his mother glancing at him, and then nodding, as the teenager stood behind her mother’s mother, peering at him. Or at his body, more like it. 

“I’ll have to impose a bit. Is father’s room still open? He’s gone out on a mission for hunting a Leviathan, right?”

The old woman nodded. 

“Awfully aware, as usual. If you hadn’t given the warning, Antoinette might’ve died of a fever… It’s a good thing you did. This your boy? He looks like a Desert. Nice face, good build. You her son, little man?”

He nodded, the old woman giving a soft nod of the head.

“Good genes, good genes. Come on, up ya go. Get out of my daughter’s bed, you two.”

He caught the woman’s gaze for a moment, wondering whether she meant him, and his mother. This was a little strange, they should go back, and his mother had said that they’d be able to be going back to the rest of his family. Of  _ their _ family. 

It was confusing. It was strange, as they were led to a room that was off to the side, the faint smell of leather and something that smelled like shoe polish to his nose hanging in the room, the woman who was his grandmother making a soft clucking sound with her tongue. 

“Sleep well. No fooling around, I know what you people are like. I don’t buy it about you being a Desert, but you’re going to be prim and proper anyway. Antoinette’s alive, and we owe you.”

That was fine and well, Jaune guessed, but his mother only smiled, as she hugged the woman and gave her a soft squeeze. It was a warming scene. Jaune had never met his grandmother, so it was something that made him feel a splash of yearning, as his mother turned around and looked at him with sweet, loving eyes.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetie.”

His mom was right, of course. As he shed his shirt and pants, just being in his underwear for now, he let his mind wonder about some of the things that had happened to make the crasser version of his mom turn into the mature beauty that he was seeing right now, his mother’s bra looking like it suffered under the stress of her breasts, heavy mounds that laid there to wait for someone to grab them, a hot fantasy coming to his mind again.

“Come… Have a sit, just relax.”

A sweet smell, perfume and something that was his mother’s base smell, the warmth of a mother that came to his nostrils, the warmth of her body pressing against his own, as she wrapped his body in her arms. He rested between her breasts, and he felt comfortable. 

His dreams were messy. He felt her arms around him, pinning him there, the warmth enough to make it sweltering hot, as his body felt the heat of a body close, the warmth of her groin burning against his own. In his sleep, he’d been pushed on his back, his mother grinding against him, and his eyes opened to find her sleeping face right at his own, feeling her body adjust a little with every motion, the bulge of his underwear pressing between the gap of her thighs. The bra hadn’t been worn, but with the sunlight falling in from the window, he could see the faint outline of the inverted nipples, heavy and full against him. 

_ ‘She’s so hot.’ _

His hands slid over the small of her back, grabbing her buttocks. It was like a fantasy, something hot, even though she still wore underwear, smelling her scent and hearing her give a soft shuddering moan, something hot against his own, as he slightly rutted against the gap in her thighs. His underwear slid aside and his cock slid between those thighs, his mother moaning softly, as his cock swelled to greater size, to let him experience the warmth that he felt. This was his mother, his mother who always had said that she was proud of him, taking away some of the barriers that had been in front of him with a loving hand. To touch her in this way was only by chance, but the hot thighs sandwiching his cock were irresistible, without even halting his thrusts one bit. 

A low moan from her lips, as her pussy ground against his cock, the shaft teasing against his mother’s tight butt for an instant, and her eyes opened softly, as Jaune closed his own, giving another thrust. 

“Oh dear… I think this won’t go down so easily.”

Words that had been spoken softly, quietly, as his mother adjusted herself, her hand touching his underwear and brushing against the tip, the warmth that he felt as she teased over the soft shaft, the door opening up. 

“What the hell are ya doin’, my crotch feels like it’s on fire, an-”

The crass voice was a little hoarse, as he opened his eyes a little, to peer at the woman who his mother had once been, a girl of maybe seventeen and eighteen. 

“He’s a little stressed. It’s going to be okay, don’t… Hmm…”

Warm breath gusted over his cock, as he felt a soft set of lips take the head between their pillow-like cushioning and then a tongue darted over his cockhead, as he felt the warmth of that mouth increase, as he felt the tingling in his balls and he could barely stop himself from groaning, hot seed splattering down his mother’s throat without warning, his mother gagging for a moment before she swallowed, the hot sensation of coming down a woman’s mouth something that made him feel tremors and shivers, his eyes closing softly as low moans came from his lips. It was a sweet bit of relief, a sweet hint of something that could only come from the release of sexual fluids, even as he closed his eyes again. 

“Darn, ah felt that. Y’sure we like two peas in a pod, missy? Cuz I think this guy’s got a nice set o’ weddin’ tackle… Yessirree, I think he’s got what’s a good cock fer me.”

It was crude talk. It was something crude, something that made him realize that she probably would do it, with his mother’s encouragement, as his mother lightly brushed her tongue over his cock, opening her mouth and giving a soft little ‘ahh’. 

“Mom?”

He stirred, trying to give the natural attitude of someone who hadn’t just gotten head from his own mother, the woman who’d always been there to support him, his mother lightly adjusting his underwear, the sight of the younger version nearby, her hand brushing over her groin like she was trying to contain herself, her eyes smiling at him, as she grinned. 

“Gee, looks like you’re right and ready to go, eh? C’mon, ‘sonny’, show your mommy that you’re a good kid and help me fetch some food from the market.” 

The younger version of his mother seemed to barely try to keep herself in check with her exuberance, as he remembered the softness of his mother’s lips, as she kissed his cheek. 

“Three streets down and then to the right, to the big square. Vale was being reconstructed around the early birth of your oldest sister, so there were houses there when you grew up. I’ll help your grandmother a bit, she’s always had problems putting up the stuff for breakfast.”

His mother was sweet, as if it hadn’t happened that he’d blown a load down her throat, as if his teenage mother wasn’t trying to suppress a smirk, as she leaned forward, showing him a glimpse of her cleavage, something forbidden and sensual, as he realized that she was an attractive girl. 

“Come on, if you’re a good boy, you can get some extra action. I’m going to be applying for the Huntsman Academy in a few weeks, I’m going to be a superstar, just like the veterans from the war.”

They had been different times, his mother had said once, when he’d asked about her earlier years. His mother had been like a succubus, but what he’d felt right now… it was a lot different from what he’d thought her to be like. 

_ ‘Perhaps it’s all a dream?’ _

It had been one hell of a dream, as he was carrying the heavy basket with his teenage mother at his side, Anti, as she’d like to be called by someone like him, grinning and giggling, as they walked past several of her friends. 

Girls that giggled at him and waved shyly at him, whose eyes rested on him for a while as they passed, the heavy load of vegetables already prepared, as they came to the house again, Anti giving him a wink, as she pushed open the door. 

“I’ve brought your grandkid home, mom! He’s already sportin’ a sheen of sweat!”

He watched as his aunt Maple, or Maple as he’d been introduced to her earlier, looked up, giving him a look, her tongue sliding over her lips. 

“How about I show you to the bathtub, huh? A good wash will make you nice and clean, since you’re family and all.”

That was nice of her, as her pale hair fell in her face, her eyes a dull colour that seemed to bring forth an image of his mother, as she opened the door to the washing space, tiles that’d been fastened to the wall and made with rough mortar, compared to the way that it’d be smooth and well-sealed with the techniques from his time, only a window and no central light fixture to keep things lit. 

It was probably one of those innovations that would come later, with the Dust-lamps that were commonplace in this time being powered by electrical Dust that’d come into popularity later. He started to get himself bare, noticing that his aunt hadn’t gone away yet. 

“Nice muscles.”

Pyrrha had been working him to the bone with her drills, trying to instil some sense of safety in him, as his aunt looked at him with eyes that weren’t dissimilar from the girls that’d watched him and Anti go through the streets with the groceries, the feeling of her hungry gaze on him making him feel like something was wrong, like something was missing and there was no recourse for him.

_ ‘We’ve got to go home, right? We can go home.’ _

His mother wouldn’t be stranded with him here forever, she had control over her Semblance. It wasn’t hopeless yet, and he knew that-

A soft finger that rubbed over his groin, as a cocky smirk on her lips caught his eye, fingers curling lightly around his balls. 

“Auntie wants some action, little nephew. If that’s the truth, of course… lemme play with you for a bit, okay?”

He was not sure how he should respond to that, a young woman who was asking to play with him, her fingers groping a little fiercer than his mother had groped him, had sucked him, had…

_ ‘Oh gods…’ _

His aunt was playing with him like a girl would do to a prospective partner, this was all real, and his aunt wanted to do things with him. The words of his father came back to him about his mother being a horny bunny and he wondered how she’d died, how it’d been that she’d no longer drew breath. 

It was a terrible thought that came to his mind at the feeling that brought itself within his mind as her hand dove into his underwear and she tugged them down, stroking over his cock, his fingers gripping one of the towels, trying to keep himself in check. It was pleasurable to feel her hands stroke, gentle tugs, as she stared at his cock as if it made less sense, the breathing growing heavier as she stroked and teased, her fingers clumsy and a little hesitant. 

“Ain’t many boys around, since the war. They all went off to war, and they died, so… hmm, feels good, doesn’t it?”

A pleasing, teasing tone of voice as he felt himself getting ready to blow, about to cum, as the door swung open and his mother appeared, wearing her usual getup. The top seemed to be a little loose as her breasts were poking outward, her expression darkening slightly, as he felt ready to blow. 

“Maple Desert! Go to your mother, and stop teasing my son. I know it’s a drought of men, but you’ve got no reason to harass him! Shoo!”

Maple grinned and then looked at him with a similar expression to one of his sisters, one who apparently resembled her aunt a lot, licking her lips. 

“Well, I’ve got to meet my nephew somehow, you know? Whoever you are, you saved my sister’s life… So I’m going to treat you like family. See ya later… Nephew.”

His mother wasn’t watching, but she mouthed at him something that he mentally translated as ‘at night’, as his mother shook her head, taking the towel and then pushing him towards the bucket. 

“Dip the washcloth in the bucket, and I’ll take care of you.”

His erection was still hard, as his mother looked strictly at him, somehow even more arousing, as she offered a soft smile. 

“It might take a little longer to recharge… We’ll be living here until it does, sweetie. It’ll be fine, I know that you wanted something else to do on holiday, but…”

She was apologetic, and he hugged her. His cock rubbed against her thighs, the leggings she wore rubbing against the skin, as he felt the friction build up a little. He could feel the warmth of her hands over his back, the feeling of the calluses scraping over his skin, her teeth pressing against his neck as she bit down. 

“Jaune? Just a bit, just a… little bit, okay?”

Her hand grabbed his cock and tugged it, feeling the warmth that came from her fingers teasing over the base, down to the sack, as she slid to her knees. He looked at her and then felt how her fingers started to up the pace, her mouth opening wide as her fingers gave small short tugs at the base, her warmth sliding around the head and down, wrapping around his cock, as she grabbed her leggings with her other hand and then pushed them down. 

She could feel his cock throb in her mouth undoubtedly, as her gagging choking slurps were loud in the air, his mother’s lips pushing down to the base, before the leggings were at her ankles, as she sat down on the wooden rim of the tub, looking at him with a look in her eyes that made his balls feel like emptying. 

“Jaune?”

He came, after she spoke his name. It was a low guttural sound from the depths of his mouth as thick gushes of sperm splattered over his mother’s face, the surprise in her eyes and written on her face something that made the moment all the more precious, as she took a deep breath, her tongue sliding over her lips as she cleared some of the remnants away, as her fingers lightly scooped the sperm up, her eyes looking at him with that warmth of maternal love in their depths, without even questioning why she was trying to eat her son’s spunk off her fingers, as she dipped them in her mouth. 

“That’s a load off, isn’t it? Things are going just like how I expected it to go. Things were a little different here in this time period, with the lack of men and the war and such. It wasn’t that easy to find a guy, especially a good-looking guy, so while we are here… try not to get too much involvement with the girls around. My younger self seems to feel a lot of the sensations that I feel, probably because of our similar Semblances, but it isn’t going to be a problem.”

She tried to soothe him, tried to comfort him, as if they were going to be staying here for a while. It was horrible to think about Pyrrha and Ren and Nora, never going to meet with Ruby and her team again, because they hadn’t been born yet. None of the people he knew, save for his mother, had been born. It was thirty years in the past, maybe a good five more, and his mother seemed to be aware of that. It was pleasant to be with his mother, but this? 

It was terrible to feel this horrible sense of loneliness.

To know that they might be stranded here for a month or half a year, to be here with nobody that he knew, that he-

“There, there… It’s okay to cry, Jaune. You’re seventeen, you have your whole life ahead of you still…”

His mother was comforting him, trying to soothe the blow that had been delivered with this horrible case of events, the news that he had his whole life ahead of him, that his mother was trying to soften the blow and make it so that he wouldn’t be getting depressed about this and…

_ ‘What if I can’t go home?’ _

Fear that left him crying softly in his mother’s arms, something that gave him relief, even when they went down, his mother trying to keep him comforted and without the stresses of her Semblance not working. It was what he had to do to keep moving forward. 

Three weeks later, it had settled into a routine. Helping his grandmother out with some of the chores around the house, his mother and him working on Huntsman training, whilst his teenage mother watched, the sparring blade that he carried with him now regularly good enough to withstand some heavy blows, a shield to guard, like with Crocea Mors. It didn’t shift into a sheath, but he’d been drawing the eyes of the people around the city. 

A good-looking young man, like his grandmother had said, drew the eyes of those who wanted to get their hands on him. 

“Jaune, okay… let’s get ready for bed.”

His mother was naked now, her breasts looking like hills in the darkness of the room, the lamp turned off, the feeling of her warm body beside him giving him a sweet sensual feeling, as her hand stroked over his side. It had been intimacy since the second week, when blowjobs could no longer stop him. Aunt Maple, or ‘Maple’ as his mother called her sister, was trying to get him to sleep with her, out of a desire, whilst his mother’s younger self had been more flustered than not, trying her best at making sure that he was kept entertained. 

The link between his mother and her teenage self was there, and the flustered sensation that she gave whenever his mother was intimate with him and she came storming down to tell them off gave a sense of shared moderation, as Anti looked at him with eyes that made him feel a shuddering heat, even with his mother comforting him. 

“Jaune… I’m coming.”

He could hear a startled ‘ahhhmmm’ from behind the door, someone leaning heavily against it as his mother’s sex gushed with juices around his hard cock, no longer feeling awkward about the intimacy as she whispered in his ear something sweet, Anti stumbling into the room, a heavy expression on her face. 

“Damn ya and yer needy self… Darn ya, son. Fuck, whoever I’m gonna marry has a dick like a stud... Cripes.”

Jaune didn’t really know whether his father would have approved of that language, but right now he was inside his mother, who made a motion with her hands, as he turned to face his mother. Anti sat down on the bed next to the two of them.

“Grab his balls and give them a little kiss. That makes my little sunflower perk right up.”

He blushed about the nickname. It hadn’t seen use since he was ten, as his mother gazed tenderly at him, and he felt Anti’s tongue press against his sack, sticky and slick with his mother’s juices, tenderly moving the muscle over the sack and then sliding it down, tonguing at the pussy that he was still inside, the slow pulling back making the teenager give a soft groaning sound, as he felt his cock being brushed over by the tongue. It was a sweet gesture, he could tell, as he shivered at the feeling that it evoked within his lower body, the pleasure that made him shiver given by his teenage mother’s tongue. 

“He’s a big guy, lady. Hmmm… worthy of being my kid, if yer telling the truth.”

He definitely was. He’d met his grandfather the day before, when he’d came home and found him helping out his grandmother, the man shaking his head softly before making the assumption that he was his grandmother’s new flame, the old woman lighting a fire under the man’s ass verbally, tearing into him like an old sailor about to just instruct some new cabin boy, claiming that she ‘didn’t marry his old ass to be given to some new buck’ and that she was ‘most definitely going to check that guy out if she  _ was _ .’

The man had introduced himself as Anton. A name that his mother had been named after, some meaning that he didn’t quite recall, but the man had been pleasant, friendly even. He’d found out that the man had been injured in the groin region when his grandmother had called him ‘Anton lameballs’ and that they’d wanted more children, so it was not unusual for the man to ask such questions. 

He was a strong-looking young man, pleasant in the face (his grandfather's words, not jaune’s own) and looking like he’d be good for his wife (his mother had blushed at that, being called a wife rather than a mother).

It was not something that Jaune would admit to openly, but he had seen his mother as a woman for a moment, to warmth that he had found with her, even with his cock feeling like it was going to erupt again, the feeling of lips wrapping around the head, as his mother and her teenage self gathered themselves onto the bed, his cock between their lips. The woman that she would become was offering assistance to her teenage self, their tongues exploring over his shaft, adding teasing touches to the shaft, giving a sweet touch that resonated. 

“He’s a big un’, right there, Sunflower?”

He should introduce himself as something a little different than that, if he wanted to have respect, the soft giggle from his mother attractive, as he felt the burning in his balls increase, a shudder shooting through him as she grabbed his balls. 

“He’s not a little sunflower… But rather a big massive oak tree. Right, Jaune?”

It was sweetness and terrific sensuality, as his mother’s body pressed against the shaft, wrapping her sizeable breasts around it and then giving the titty-sandwich another squeeze, whilst the teenager’s mouth wrapped around the head and suckled. 

Tormented by the two women that were future and present selves of each other, Jaune could only sit back and enjoy, as he found himself in the pleasurable embrace of his mother five minutes later, whilst the teenager’s lips were busy with exploring his cock, his mother whispering sweet encouragement in his ear about how he was a good boy, how his cock was going to make his teenage mom feel like a real woman.

Anti’s first time with him was something that came immediately afterwards. The feeling of a teenage pussy wrapping tight around his cock, the hand bracing her body against his own and the guttural sounds that she was making with her throat were just incentives that made his body throb and ache with that pleasant sensuality that came from having a lot of sex, swiftly. 

He came inside after only ten minutes, his mother’s sweet voice contrasting Anti’s coarse language, finding that his teenage mother’s mouth had been dirtier than he’d thought. 

“Come on an’ fill me up like a mare, you fucking limp-balled bastard. Come an’ give me what a girl wants, yee-hawww!”

There was excitement, thirty minutes later, his teenage mother’s bouncing on his cock like a rhythmic cadence that continued to blow his mind, his eyes half-shut as he enjoyed the feeling of a tight pussy on his mouth, his mother’s vagina being tongued whilst she moaned, her mouth occupied with kissing her alternate teenage self. 

It was some kind of victory, Jaune would surmise, when he woke up the next morning, his mother and her teenage self cuddled up to him and another set of lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Maple Desert looking at him with a cocky half-glare, clearly not too satisfied with being interrupted. 

“Ya mind? I got my lips around your dick.If you’re doin’ my sister, then you’re my mister too.”

The argument was sound, Jaune being too tired to complain about why his aunt was sucking his cock. His mother was still out, and Anti, the sister to this younger Aunt of his, was still trying to find herself awake once more, stirring a little and looking down at him, whilst Maple’s fingers squeezed and teased his balls. It was hot, and the frustrated sigh from Anti told him volumes. 

“Darn it, Maple! You’re supposed to wait until he’s comfy before we do sister stuff again! You’ll be sick, you’ve always had a bad constitution!”

It was such a normal argument that he nearly laughed, as the door opened and his grandmother came in, putting her hands on her hips and barking a quick ‘Maple Desert, get up on your feet and get some damn water!’ at her younger daughter, his mother stirring awake, as Anti grabbed his cock. He thought that he should cover up, as the woman sternly stared at his mother, who was gathering the sheets and pulling them back a little, to leave the comfort of the bed, as his teenage mom gave him a bratty smile. 

“Now that the darn’ nuisance is gone… How about a new go, big buddy? If yer really feeling it, I’ll make sure ta include mah sister.”

His grandmother didn’t seem to be so opposed to it, merely shaking her head a little and muttering ‘Young uns’ under her breath whilst his mother walked out of the bedroom, leaving her teenage self to go and give another re-do of the sexual depravity that had already occurred earlier.

“Sure…”

He wasn’t going to bite the hand that fed him. Or the pussy that  _ fucked _ him. He emerged from the bedroom thirty minutes later with his mouth tasting faintly of his teenage mother’s pussy once she’d had enough and actually given him a face-full of her snatch whilst she gobbled his cock down and deepthroated it, his mother flushed, clutching at the table, still looking like she’d just had an orgasm. 

They felt the sensation of their counterpart, as his grandmother looked at her daughter, the younger one sitting down with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“It’s fun, don’t ya know? Everyone’s jealous of the young buck we’ve found, corralling here in the home is good.”

His grandmother looked at her teenage daughter, whilst his mother only sighed. Since things had gotten more intimate, there was no lack of a willing woman getting intimate with him. Since he’d been enlightened to the values that had been in place when he hadn’t even been born, it had become easier, weeks after arriving here, to hop on his mother’s bed and then let her take care of the issue. 

“Don’t ruin the guy for when your father is away, Antoinette.”

The look on his grandmother’s face was judging, as she licked her lips, and he felt a foot rub over his groin, the smirk on her lips that blossomed afterwards like a predator seeing a prey. 

“You’re getting Desert for dessert, young man.”

That might be slightly troublesome.

His grandmother, the woman who had given birth to the teenage version of his mother, was stroking with her foot over his groin, as she got up and crossed over to him, her hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders, the smell of familiar perfume in his nose, something that might just be the sexual excitement of the woman, her tongue sliding over his cheek. 

“I like myself a fresh young buck to fuck… It’s been a while since my husband got it up.”

Her hand reached down and he was pulled up, his cock laid on the table, his grandmother’s fingers stroking over the length, her tongue invading his ear and licking it. 

“Time for you to make all of us mothers, ‘grandson’.”

The woman likely did not believe his mother, but the fingers that teased at his ballsack were definitely trying to work their way into clutching at him, as the older woman, though currently five years or so younger than his mother, whispered something in that dialect that his mother lapsed in from time to time. 

He was balls-deep inside the woman ten minutes later, Maple’s pussy on her face, his mother’s lips wrapping around his ballsack in lewd suckles, her mother’s fingers slowly pumping into her own mother’s rear end to stimulate her, the matriarch of the Desert family giving guttural sounds of pleasure, whilst Maple shuddered in orgasmic bliss, her lips opening wide in a deep moan that came from her mouth.

“Come on, put a baby in her. Make her your broodmother, ya darn nephew-breeder.”

The dialect definitely had to go, as Anti entered, her face showing displeasure. 

“Aww, ya started already, mom. I was trying to get him ready for some foursome action, but now we’re all sharing him already! You can’t just keep his dick away, can ya?”

His cock erupted inside his grandmother, who smiled saucily at him, as his mother’s lips wrapped around the head, suckling on it slowly, teasing out the needy seed within it. A pleasurable moment that only lasted for a long moment, with his whole body adjusting a little to the pressure that his mother gave him, as he was sat down on the chair and she impaled herself on him, the teenage version of herself moaning at the feeling of his shaft inside him. 

It was a strange feeling, but it wasn’t all bad. His mother’s pussy felt like it’d been made for him, even after eight babies, as he felt his balls being suckled on by his grandmother, who’d ordered Maple to get behind her to eat her creamy surprise out, as his mother moaned and groaned at the pleasure that she felt, his body feeling a little light. 

It was very pleasant.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Pregnant bellies stood there, as his mother, teenage and adult, smiled at him, the swollen belly already announcing that his seed had found a fertile womb. His grandmother had already delivered her baby, muttering something about him having a baby batter cannon, as milk leaked from her heavy nipples whilst his son Ambrose suckled on her breast, his aunt Maple looking a little put out since she hadn’t gotten pregnant yet, though not for a lack of trying. 

Her irregular cycle was something that played havoc with that, even with his teenage mother lapping at the underside of his cock, the adult version taking care of the head. It was a sweet little seduction, and he felt very entranced by it. It was the weakness of an Arc to be loved by a Desert, or so his father had always said. 

“Come on, Jaune. Show me what you’re made of. Stick it in your grandmother!”

His mother, a woman who had always supported him even though he was the weakest of the whole squad of siblings, urged him on, his grandmother’s shaven pussy standing there like another castle to be conquered. 

“Very well then.”

He missed his family from time to time, but this was now his family. Even if this was an alternate timeline, it still was a place where he’d found a family to love, even if they shared blood… somehow. 

It was his family. 

And his grandmother’s pussy was really tight.

Sex was great

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
